


Doesn't Mean I'm Lost

by ImaginationReaper98



Series: Falling Into Place [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Family, Rey Solo, subtle damerey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: Amid all his troubled thoughts, his mind wandered until it found what it was looking for: Rey.





	Doesn't Mean I'm Lost

**_Poe_ **

 

He had a mental image of what Ahch-To would look like, but it failed to capture the planet's majesty. It's a perfect hideaway for anyone who wanted to escape the chaos of the galaxy, though Poe didn't come here to flee from anything.

He leapt out from his X-wing and took in his surroundings, inhaling the salty tang of the wind blowing against his face. The oceanic view was stunning but there was also an edge to it, its unknown depth and vastness holding a certain kind of menace that Poe couldn't name. Though he could see how someone would trade the horrors of war for this. What Poe couldn't quite grasp was why Luke Skywalker, legendary hero of the Rebellion, would do that.

Poe heard a faint growling sound that stabbed through the quiet atmosphere. He turned and saw Chewbacca beckoning him from where the Millennium Falcon was, the astromech droid R2- D2 by his side. This prompted a series of beeps from BB-8.

"I know, buddy." Poe sighed. "Me too."

They made their way towards the Falcon, trudging along a rocky pathway until they reached the clearing where the ship had landed. Chewbacca looked him over, expressionless and unspeaking, then he began to walk past him. The two droids were engaged in a conversation and were basically ignoring them, so Poe followed Chewie alone.

Chewie led him through a series of ancient-looking stone steps. His legs were starting to ache but the Wookie was showing no signs of stopping. So he sucked it up, thankful for the cool breeze that dried off his sweat. 

"You tire easily." a voice said from above him. Poe startled and she let out a chuckle. 

It was Rey. 

His grin spread across his face involuntarily as he looked up. She was sitting on a rock potruding from a wall of stone, smiling down at him with sunshine in her eyes. 

"I was made to fly." he said.

Rey jumped down from the rock and landed gracefully. It was pretty high up but she made it look so easy that Poe could barely keep his jaw from dropping. _I should really start getting used to this._

She pulled him in a hug, taking him by surprise. _That too._

The embrace lasted shorter than Poe wanted, but he was glad nonetheless. It was hardly the right time to entertain such thoughts but allowing himself the simple delight of witnessing her smile up close again couldn't be so wrong. Anyway, it brought a much needed boost of morale.

She let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"What?"

"It's just...I felt your presence when you arrive and it was--it was like a sudden stab of fear. I expected the worse." She shook her head again, smiling. "Guess I was just being paranoid."

Poe's chest constricted. How could he possibly tell her?

Chewie roared at the two of them and Poe swore it was the first time he saw the Wookie smile. 

Whatever it was that he said prompted Rey to roll her eyes. "We'll catch up." She told him then turned to Poe. "Come on, Luke's waiting."

 

...

 

Luke Skywalker's thick robes of dark earthly tones and grim countenance painted a dismal picture. His eyes, aged and sullen, stared down at Poe and a shiver went down his spine. _Alright_ , he thought. _Not the welcome I expected._

"Your sister...I mean the General, she--"

"You're Kes and Shara's boy." said Luke, his voice low and solemn.

"Yes, sir. They've spoken about you many times." Poe didn't mention how he looked up to him ever since the first time his parents shared one of their stories about the great Luke Skywalker. He didn't look like the type of person to care about that sort of thing, nor was it the right time for small talk. So Poe cut right to the chase. "General Leia needs your help, sir."

"I know, Rey made sure to tell me that." A ghost of a smile appeared and vanished right away from the old man's face. "Stubbornly tenacious, just like her mother."

Poe frowned. "You knew her mother?"

"Know her?" His fleeting smile returned, but this time it clung itself into his face. "She's my sister, I know her more than anybody else."

Poe's eyes widened and his lips parted in shock. He glanced behind him to look at Rey, smiling as she tried to block Chewie's hand from ruffling her hair, then back at Luke again. Oh, so she's.. That explains a lot. But how? Why?

"Does she know?" he asked.

Luke nodded. "She was the one to discover it herself. But Leia doesn't know, not yet." His face fell, eyebrows knitting together as if he was in pain. "Neither did Han." 

His sadness was so great that Poe could almost feel it like it was this tangible thing flowing out of him, wrapping his chest with unbidden anguish. This knowledge only increased the urgency of the situation and solidified Poe's resolve.

"We must go." There was so much conviction in his voice that Luke looked up right away, jerking him back from his reverie. "Your sister's in danger."

 

...

 

It was total chaos, flames devouring poor souls in the dark abyss of space. Poe made it out alive but was separated from the other Resistance ships during the First Order's attack. General Leia and some of the others that survived landed on Crait safely but before Poe could get there himself, they notified him that they were under siege. First Order destroyers were hovering above the planet and could attack anytime they wished. Of course his first intinct was to try and help them even when it meant heading straight into danger.

"Poe, listen to me. I forbid you to come here." Leia's voice was firm and brooked no argument, but Poe was equally unyielding.

"I can't just run away from this, General." 

"And you can't just fly past Star Destroyers alone without getting yourself killed! I don't want that to happen and neither do you."

"But--"

"That's an order, Commander. If you want to help, fly straight to Gatalenta and find Amilyn Holdo, she'll know what to do." Leia paused for a second then sighed. "Just don't do anything stupid, Poe. Promise me that." 

"I...I promise."

Hope is a fickle thing and he was all out of it. He has no idea who the kriff this Amilyn Holdo was, but he doesn't have a choice. So he did what the general told him to do. 

Admiral Holdo, despite being rather peculiar, wasted no time and assembled her fleet right away. If he had dove headfirst into battle and disobeyed a direct order under a perilous situation like he often did, things would've been a lot worse for him.

Amid all his troubled thoughts, his mind wandered until it found what it was looking for: Rey. 

 

* * *

 

**_Rey_ **

 

She learned two things that day: her instincts always sense the truth and a smile is never always honest and true, even when it was painted on the face of a person she deeply trusted.

She was right to worry when Poe came and paranoia wasn't the reason behind it. When he told her, to fight or stay was not even a question. Her mother, whose warmth she ardently yearned for in all those years she spent alone, was in great danger. Rey would never let anything get in her way, even when that person was Luke. Her own distant yet quietly warm uncle.

She understood his pain, she truly did. The whole weight of his guilt followed him like a dark cloud and she could feel it. Rey tried to be patient with him, but there was no time left for that.  

"I won't ask you to do anything, I've done that too many times now." she said to Luke. His face was turned towards the horizon and the setting sun's rays draped him with gold as he stood on the edge of a cliff, brilliant and illumined, his somber eyes a stark contrast from the light he emitted.

She adjusted her pack as she prepared to leave, her grip tightening on her staff. "I'm going with or without you."

"You're doing the right thing. A noble thing." He slowly faced Rey and she was surprised by how tenderly he looked at her with his eyes stripped from all the grim melancholy that has shrouded them for too long. "I'm proud of you, always remember that."

"If you come with us you could remind me yourself."

The sadness returned to his face, rippling his expressions and making him older than he really was. 

"You know what kept me in Jakku all those years?" she said. "I kept lying to myself. It prevented me from leaving, this belief that somehow my family will come and take me home. I told myself that hope was keeping my feet on the ground. But now I know how wrong I was."

"Rey--"

"It was fear. I was scared that if my parents miraculously landed on Jakku, I wouldn't be there to meet them. I was afraid to leave, but when I finally did, that's when my father found me. That's when we found each other." Rey smiled sadly. "And it was too late when I realized that."

Luke stared at him so intensely that she could sense the whirlwind of emotions inside him like a raging storm. 

"Rey!" Poe called out from down below. "Let's go."

"You told me that my mother is not the type of person to give up so easily." Rey said. "She sent me here to find you, she never gave up." 

Rey left without sparing him another glance.

 

...

 

Luke was already inside the Falcon when Rey came in and she couldn't help the grateful grin from tugging at her lips. She knew he'd come through, her instincts never lied to her. 

Chewie clapped Luke on the back and Artoo beeped excitedly.

Luke looked at her and said. "I figured I shouldn't give up on her either." 

 

* * *

 

**_Poe_ **

 

 

He took a hit on his left shoulder but he counted himself lucky. _I've been through worse._

There was a nasty bruise on the side of Rey's forehead and an open wound on her arm but she brushed it off like it was nothing.

Poe settled in the padded alcove as soon as they reached the medbay, grunting in pain as the rush of adrenaline that kept him going started to fade away. Rey quietly worked on his blaster wound, her forehead slightly creased. 

"It's just a flesh wound." he tried.

"Shut up."

Moments later, Chewie stormed inside the medbay. He pulled Rey into his vast arms, patting her gently on the back. The sight of a gargantuan hairy beast and Rey locked in an embrace was so beautiful that Poe's chest ached. 

Chewie grumbled and Rey nodded. "I'm okay, you can go back checking on the Falcon now."

The Wookie turned to Poe and roared softly. Rey smiled, telling him that whatever Chewie said, it was probably something nice. Chewie left and Rey continued patching up his wound.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He said he's glad you're alive."

Poe breathed out a laugh. "That's makes two of us."

"There," Rey said, inspecting her own handiwork with a critical eye. "That should at least stop the bleeding."

"Thank you."

She shifted closer. "You could've died, you idiot." she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

There was no clear victor in the battle that ensued, both sides took some great damage. The First Order were the ones to flee when they realized that with how the tides had turned, risking an ample amount of their military force was beyond stupid when they've already lost too much. They prepared themselves to eradicate a small group of Resistance fighters setting up base in an old Rebel hideout, but not to face a fleet and a Jedi Master with his new apprentice. It also helped that Finn and Rose were taking them down from the inside, crippling them before they even realized what they were really going up against. 

Poe was unable to feel triumphant, though. He was more relieved than anything else. Relieved that Finn and Rose were okay, that Rey was alive, gazing down at him with strength leaking out from her hazel eyes beneath a veil of softness, that General Leia was freed from the coils of harm. 

He was relieved to find that the fire of the Resistance still burned bright. 


End file.
